Camp Konoha
by Siephe
Summary: AU. 16 year old Sasuke and Naruto are forced to head to a summer camp, and none of them have high hopes for it. Of course, like everything else, nothing goes as one expects. NaruSasu,Shounen-Ai. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Hello everybody

**Title: Camp Konoha**

**Warnings: **This story may contain light Shounen-Ai. Which means Boy x Boy love. If you don't like, then please don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and any of its characters. I'm just borrowing them for a whim.

**Prologue**

Naruto frowned.

"So let me get this straight - you're going to help supervise this Konoha camp thing and I'm suppose to go too?" he demanded.

Iruka smiled apologetically.

"If it makes you fell any better, I'm coming too," he said. Kakashi simply rolled his normal eye at their conversation.

Kakashi's left eye had gone through an accident years ago, though miraculously, instead of being damaged, it had actually improved his vision, so now it was better than the average 20/20 vision. The only downside was that it had turned into a blood red colour and a big scar ran across his left eye. This freaked people out so he wore a bandana to cover it.

His white hair stood up in spikes on the top of his head, and if Naruto hadn't lived with the two for a while, he wouldn't have believed that Kakashi's hair was completely natural.

While Iruka tried to explain to Naruto why he had to go to this "Konoha Camp" and the positive aspects (in which Naruto believed to be none), Kakashi read his favourite book - Icha Icha Paradise.

In the end, with a "Fine, it's not like I have anything better to do," muttered and with the bribe of a month's worth of ramen from Ichiraku, his favourite place to eat ever, Naruto agreed to go.

Across town, Sasuke found himself having a similar conversation with his distant, distant aunt and uncle, the Hyuugas.

They had taken him in ever since his parents had died in a car crash described by Neji as something Fate had decided upon. The only person who had survived in that car had been Itachi. Sasuke had never forgiven Itachi for surviving, and he had never forgiven himself for not being there. Luckily for Sasuke, Itachi had left for college as soon as he possibly could, which had been early since Itachi had inherited the Uchiha genius. This arrangement left Sasuke with Neji and Hinata who were so distantly related to him that they might as well not be related to him at all.

The three of them were currently sitting in the living room, Neji and Sasuke looking bored and Hinata, quiet and submissive as ever. If it weren't for their particular eyes, no one would've ever guessed that shy Hinata and indifferent Neji were cousins, their dispositions being so different. But cousins they were and like Sasuke, Neji was adopted under the care of Hinata's parents ever since his father was murdered.

"I'm sorry, it's not like we want to leave you, but..." Hinata's mother said, feeling slightly nervous and a bit guilty at the thought of abandoning her wards.

"It's alright mother, I understand," Hinata said, "After all, it is your 20th anniversary together with father and I want you to enjoy it." As always, Hinata was thoughtful of others.

Looking nonchalant, Sasuke muttered something along the lines of "Sure, I'll go". He didn't have anything else better to do after all and he couldn't possibly trouble his aunt and uncle who had so _kindly_ taken him in after his parents' deaths. After this was uttered, Neji sighed. Since both Hinata and Sasuke had agreed, then it would be rude for him to refuse, especially since his aunt and uncle had been looking forward to their trip for a long time. Besides, Hinata was going and if he didn't go, who would look after Hinata?

With all this settled, Hinata's parents smiled with relief.


	2. Chapter 1

All hail Naruto and Sasuke together

**Chapter 1**

Naruto groaned. He had just received yet another set of test results. To his chagrin, he received a mere 34. 34! What would Iruka-sensei think about this! At such a low grade, he would have to get it signed by his parents, or in this case, his two adoptive parents, Kakashi and Iruka. He could always have Kakashi sign it since he could care less what Naruto did at school as long as he didn't cause _too_ much trouble.

Iruka on the other hand... Naruto sighed. There was definitely no way getting passed Iruka, especially when he was in his mother-hen mood. It didn't help that Iruka was also one of the teachers at the school, which was why Naruto was even attending the school in the first place. Though it wasn't a private school, it was a well-known school with prestige.

Naruto had the greatest urge to curse and smack his head against the wall, but the wall would probably be hurt a lot worse than Naruto would. Though it was partly because the blond _did_ have a hard head, but it was also because he had abnormal healing abilities and strength. Because of this, Naruto would never get sick and his wounds would be healed faster than the average person.

Groaning, he tuned out his teacher, who was giving them another lecture about the importance of exams and how he was disappointed that the majority of the class had failed this history class. As the teacher droned on, Naruto found himself getting drowsy. He was so tired and it wasn't even his fault – Kakashi and Iruka had been going at it again last night.

Once in a while, Kakashi and Iruka would still have a go at it at night, when they thought he was asleep with the key word being 'thought'. Sometimes Naruto wouldn't be able to sleep to fall asleep as easy, and on particular nights, with his keen sense of hearing, he could hear stupid Kakashi whisper suggestions to Iruka, and usually Iruka would protest back, saying Naruto would hear them. And then of course, Kakashi would say that Naruto was asleep and they would be very quiet.

By then, Naruto would be trying his best to fall asleep. Despite him loving Iruka as a father figure (though Naruto personally thought he was better suited to motherhood), and Kakashi as another male figure in his life, he really didn't want to know the details of their sex lives!

And worse yet was the next morning, he could've _sworn_ that Kakashi had winked at him about the previous night, as if the stupid pervert had known all along that Naruto had heard them.

"Stupid Kakashi," Naruto muttered, earning the odd glare or two from the people sitting next to him. Actually, now that he thought about it, Kakashi was _never _shy about letting Naruto know about his and Iruka's sex life. He was definitely a pervert and Naruto wondered what on earth Iruka saw in the man.

The teacher kept drowning on... and it seemed that he would never, ever shut up. Naruto continued to drone out the monotonous sound. School seemed like such a waste of time to him, and he was just so bored of it. Nothing interesting ever happened, unless you counted the catfights between the girls. And nothing good ever came to him while at school.

He was a loner, though not by choice. Everyone shunned him and he had no clue why. People treated him as if he was abnormal. Though by some standards he _was_ abnormal, but he never really understood it. It couldn't possibly be his clothes, or the way he talked. Though he probably wasn't the best, but he wasn't the worst dressed or was the weirdest behaved. Either way, he didn't know and though he cared, he learned to live with it.

He didn't have any friends; in fact until he met Iruka, he hadn't even known love. He had actually met Iruka while he had been in the care of his previous foster parents. His foster parents often changed and he had probably had more foster parents than anyone could imagine. He had been enrolled in this school and Iruka had been a teacher here. Iruka had been his English teacher a while back and to Naruto's pleasure, the two had gotten along well. Iruka had grown fond of the blond haired boy and so when Naruto's current foster parents decided they didn't want him any more, Iruka had adopted him.

So now Naruto lived with Iruka and his lover, Kakashi. Despite them both being gay, Naruto didn't care... well except the times when he knew about their sex lives, but then again, who wouldn't care! But, in Naruto's eyes, it was a small price for a part of something that he had wanted his whole life.

The day was passing slowly and Sakura and Ino were freshening themselves up for lunchtime where they'd be able to see their beloved Sasuke-_kun_. As usual, they gossiped as they stared at their reflections in the mirror.

"Did you hear?" Ino began.

"Hear what? Is it about Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah. It seems like he's going to this summer camp, uh... What's it called? Camp... Camp Koha... No wait... Camp Konoha... Yeah, that's it."

"Really? I thought Sasuke wouldn't do something like that!" Sakura exclaimed with shock.

"Yeah, well apparently his aunt and uncle are going for a trip or something and so Sasuke-kun didn't really have a choice. But I heard that camp was something cool... You know, they have like _everything_. There's like a fighting thingy there and climbing and canoeing and stuff. I bet Sasuke-kun's going to go fight there and win everything. Now that I think about it... I think I'll sign up for it too! Who knows, it might be my big chance!"

Sakura looked pensive.

"You're right... Let's go find out where we can sign up... I bet I can get Sasuke-kun and not you!"

"Yeah right! Bring it on wide-forehead girl!"

"Shut up Ino-pig!"

The moment Sasuke walked into the cafeteria, the gazes of the female student body assaulted him. Their eyes never left him as he walked slowly towards his usual seat and it was only his harsh glare that kept them from coming towards him in droves.

Once seated, he ate his bento calmly and ignored the excited whispers and giggles that were without a doubt about him. It was always about him and though it irritated him to no end, he couldn't do anything about it and just opted to ignore everyone. He was at least thankful that no one dared to sit next to him and he was able to eat his bento in his own untainted personal bubble.

At the height of just short of six feet, with pale, creamy skin and dark black hair with that exotic Japanese look that he had, he was drop dead gorgeous in a rather feminine way. He wasn't buff. Instead, the sixteen year old had a solid and sinewy frame. Despite his frame, he was stronger than the average person, due to his daily training. With his looks and the fact that he was an honour roll student made him even more appealing to the girls in his school. It wasn't uncommon for them to fantasize that he'd offer to tutor them in whatever subject they weren't doing well. Of course, there was no chance that this fantasy would come to life.

A few tables down sat Hinata with her cousin Neji next to her. Neji was quite protective of the shy girl, though it hadn't always been that way. Though he was a grade above the girl, he'd escorted her to her classes whenever he could and always ate lunch with her to make sure she wasn't bullied. The shy girl was an apt target for bullies. Even though she took martial art classes along with Neji, she wasn't anywhere near his level. It would be enough against the average bully but Hinata hated to hurt anyone and would most likely to suffer abuse than dish it out.

Though they were family and lived under the same roof, Sasuke didn't sit with his distant cousins. In fact, he barely spoke to them, but simply acknowledged them whenever it was required. And though Hinata never mentioned her opinion about it, Neji couldn't care less about the relatives' lack of conversation.

Meanwhile, Naruto was in the teacher's office, facing his guardian.

"But Irukaaaaaa! It's summer time! Give me a break!" Naruto complained.

"No buts Naruto. You know what I expect," the teacher said, frowning. "How could you possibly get a 34? History really isn't all that difficult if you actually paid attention to classes. You'd pass at the very least."

"But it's so boring! All he does is drone on and on... And why do we even need to know about all this stuff anyway? It's not even useful!"

"Now that's not true Naruto. It's useful... You just don't know with what that's all."

"Oh yeah? Give me one reason," Naruto said, glaring.

Iruka was stuck. Sighing, he caved in. He never did have much resistance when it came to Naruto.

"Alright, I'll let you go this time. But don't let there be a next time. Now how about some ramen?" Iruka said, a smile appearing on his face at Naruto's excited expression.

Later that day, when class was over and everyone had rushed out the door, Naruto made his way through the empty corridors to the bike stands.

He always left the school before Iruka since Iruka liked to finish grading papers and other tasks before going home. Though he never stayed as late as Iruka did, Naruto preferred to wait until most of the students were gone before he made his departure. There would be less people staring at him this way.

As he made his way to the school door, to his surprise, he spotted a black haired boy just leaving the school.

_Hey... Isn't that Uchiha Sasuke_, _that stupid boy who all the girls want? I really don't see what they see in him, _Naruto grumbled to himself. He honestly didn't see what the girls liked about that guy. He was always so broody and cold. _Makes you wonder what got up his ass. _Naruto snickered. He could just imagine what Sasuke's fangirls would've said about that thought.

Naruto sighed... He did wonder sometimes about what it would be like to have all those people eagerly coming to you. For as long as he could remember, he had been shunned, as if there was something bad inside of him. He just didn't understand it.

Barring those thoughts aside, Naruto climbed on his bike and pedaled to the dojo that Kakashi ran, wishing that he had a car. It wasn't bad biking around, but he wished he had a car. Perhaps it would make him more liked. If not anything, it would be more conventient for him to get around anyway. As it was, he didn't want to ask Iruka to see if he could have a car and even if he did save up his allowance, it would still take decades before he could afford a decent car.

As he neared Kakashi's dojo, Naruto's wistful thinking soon vanished.

Naruto loved the dojo. It was one of his favourite places to be, aside from the ramen shop a few blocks away from his home. He loved to fight, not because it would hurt people, but just for the thrill of moving his body and feeling the contact of hitting something. It was one of the things he enjoyed most in life.

However, he didn't spar with the others, usually preferring to work by himself. It wasn't that he was afraid to spar with other people; it was just that he didn't know any body there personally and didn't want to know them personally. He hated to admit it, but he was afraid they'd reject him. Being rejected was painful, more painful than being hurt while he was training.

As the days passed slowly by, the end of school came. Naruto soon found himself packing for the three-week long camp that he had been forced into to going.

Seated in the car with Iruka and Kakashi on a two-hour ride to the camp, Naruto found himself asking about the place he'd been bribed into going.

"Where the hell is this camp anyway?"

"It's somewhere deeper into the countryside, Naruto," Iruka patiently replied. Kakashi ignored them and drove on, his fingers tapping silently on the steering wheel of their four-by-four.

"So exactly what am I suppose to do there?"

"Well, the camp is centered around fighting. You can train or learn new fighting styles and techniques. There are also normal camping activities like canoeing and hiking. There's a whole bunch of cool stuff there to do Naruto. You can make new friends, it'll be fun, I promise."

Naruto grumbled. _Make new friends, my ass, _he thought.

"Iruka... You know what it's like! Everybody... doesn't like me for some reason..." he mumbled.

"Don't sweat it Naruto. They don't know what they're missing, that's all. Besides, if they piss you off, you can just beat 'em up," Kakashi said suddenly.

Iruka shot him a glare. "That's not the way to go, Kakashi. Violence doesn't solve anything."

Kakashi snorted. "Sure it does."

Iruka sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

Sasuke stared out the window. Both he and Neji had wanted a window seat so they could be brood undisturbed - one brooding about Itachi and the other about how Fate and Destiny could not be changed. So of course, Hinata obligingly sat in the middle of the two, which suited them just fine.

Sasuke didn't know where the hell they were going nor did he particularly care. He would probably just end up spending the whole time trying to avoid his fangirls. Sasuke scowled at the thought of them. Really, you'd think that they'd get the point that he wasn't interested in them after viciously turning them down and then ignoring them. The way they looked at him gave him the shivers, not that he'd show it.

He didn't really want to go to this camp thing. It really wasn't his style, not to mention that there would be a lot of people there invading his privacy. Hopefully, he could simply stay in his room, or go train or brood mysteriously somewhere by himself. He didn't want to be surrounded by other immature kids who had nothing better to do than converse and drink booze.

But unfortunately, the raven-head had given his word that he'd go and he wasn't one to go back on that. Besides, now that he was on the car driving to the middle of nowhere, he couldn't possibly leave.

Sighing, he stared out the window; trying to block off the headache he felt was coming up.

It took him completely by surprise when he arrived at their destinations. The sight of a large forest with trees that covered the sky, casting dark, cool shadows over a roughly paved driveway to the main lodge made him blink, slightly awed. He gazed at the trees and the large amount of privacy they afforded and was pleased with the thought he could simply slip away when things got too crowded.

A sign above the entrance to the place read: Welcome to Camp Konoha.


	3. Chapter 2

Camp Konoha

**Camp Konoha**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto found himself staring at the hundreds and hundreds of large, old trees that covered all but the tiniest speck of the sky. He had never seen so many trees at once... It was nice and peaceful in a way.

The car stopped in front of a large wooden building built from logs. _Wow... This place is huge!_ He thought, his eyes wide opened.

"Put your eyes back in your head and help already," Kakashi said, snapping Naruto out of his daze. Naruto scowled but complied and lifted out his huge duffle bag from the trunk of the car.

Suddenly, a huge, boisterous voice boomed out from the front of the car. Naruto looked up from where he was standing and saw a man with white spiky hair. He appeared to be older than Kakashi, though he seemed to be in great health. From the way his hair stood, Naruto would've guessed it was Kakashi's father, but the blond remembered vaguely about Kakashi saying his father was dead. The blond haired boy shrugged and stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Hey Kakashi! Good to see you again!" the man said.

"Ah, Jiraiya-sama, good to see you too," Kakashi replied. "You haven't changed much."

"You haven't either Kakashi. Tell me, have you seen any pretty ladies lately?" Jiraiya asked, a sparkle in his eyes as a slightly ticked off Iruka stood to the side. Kakashi chuckled nervously.

"Well... You know how it goes."

The old man turned towards Naruto and peered into his face. Naruto stood still - who was this old man... But most importantly, _what was he doing in Naruto's face! _Before he realized what he was doing, he aimed a punch in at the old geezer's face.

Expecting to feel the contact of his fists against Jiraiya's face, Naruto was slightly surprised to find his fist caught in a hand. The boy's scowl deepened.

"Ah... Naruto, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kakashi said, chuckling. "This is Jiraiya. He's the one who taught me how to fight - amongst other things."

Naruto looked at the old man suspiciously.

"GAAH! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THEN!" the blond suddenly shouted. Jiraiya blinked.

"What do you mean it's all my fault?" the old man asked, confused.

"It's all your fault that Kakashi is perverted!" Iruka's face reddened in embarrassment at his charge's words.

"Naruto! That isn't polite!"

"But it's true Iruka-sensei! It makes lots of sense!"

"Mah... well he might've rubbed off on me a bit," Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head. Iruka sighed. Naruto _did_ have a point...

"So how has the camp been Jiraiya-sama?" Iruka asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's been great, great. Tsunade does most of the work in charge of that so I can have some fun," Jiraiya said, drooling slightly. Naruto blanched. "And not to mention, we have two guests from the famous Hyuuga family and one of the last survivors of the Uchiha family here. To have the heirs of two of the most famous families known for their martial combat here is very good for business."

"And how is Tsunade-sama?"

"Hahaha... She looks the same as ever. You know, plastic surgery can do wonders on a woman... And her breasts are still as large as ever! You'd never think she's really _censored_ years old!"

Naruto felt a sense of foreboding.

A few minutes later, when a still slightly ticked off woman who appeared to be in her late twenties, but in truth was much older and a slowly healing Jiraiya were finished fighting, Iruka decided it would've been time if they got settled in.

"Well, we'll talk to you later," Iruka said, pitying the old, perverted man a bit. The three walked away a bit from the main lodge till they came to a forked path. "I guess we split here. I believe your cabin is Cabin #7, Naruto. The bell will ring in about an hour or so and we'll meet you back at the lodge." With that said, Iruka and Kakashi turned down a different path to where the staff slept, leaving Naruto and his duffle bag to face whatever fate had in store for him.

After a few minutes of walking, Naruto found his cabin. It was made of logs, like the main lodge and on the front was a large porch. The door was to the right and to the left of it was a large window. The door was opened, though the screen door was closed, as to not let any bugs in.

Approaching, Naruto heard voices from the inside of the cabin. Some of his roommates must already be here.

"It's a good thing we get to share a cabin together, Chouji," the first voice said.

"Yeah," another voice replied.

"It would've been troublesome otherwise."

Naruto opened the door and walked in to find two boys - one sprawled on the top of a bunk bed and the other sitting on the lower bunk, munching on some chips. The door creaked and the boy on the top sat up.

"Oi, so you're one of the other people."

Naruto blinked and nodded.

"I'm Chouji," the boy munching on the chips said. He was chubby with an odd hairstyle, but he did seem nice. "And this is my friend Shikamaru," the boy said, pointing to the other one above him.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto," the blond said, introducing himself. Then he looked around the inside of the cabin.

It was a basic, square shaped cabin. Against the left and right wall were to bunk beds - one of them already claimed by the two boys. Against the wall with the door was another bunk bed, however instead of a bed on the bottom bunk, there was a couch instead.

At the foot of each bunk bed except for the couch, was a chest with divided into two sections - one section to each person sleeping on the bunk. Between the two bunk beds against the left and right wall was a night stand and right at the top bunk level was a shelf.

Seeing as one of the bunk beds were already claimed and the bunk bed with the couch also had belongings on it, Naruto took the top bunk of the last remaining bed. Then, he proceeded to unpack his belongings.

Sasuke grumbled. He was definitely _not _pleased. Not only did he have to share a cabin with complete strangers. It would've been more preferable had he been able to share a cabin with Neji. And to make matters worse, some of his fan club members at school was here too! He scowled.

This was definitely _not _a good beginning to summer break.

Ignoring the person at check in, he gathered his bag and headed to where his cabin was.

"Cabin #7... Cabin #7..." he muttered, passing each cabin. Finally, he found the one he was supposed to stay in. Entering, he found three boys in there already. One of them looked familiar. He looked at the situation he was in and who the people he was going to be staying with for the next month. He frowned.

_A fatty, a lazy ass… and… _He smirked, realizing just who the blond haired boy was, _and a dobe, _he thought, just as Naruto pulled out a stuffed fox with nine tails from his duffle bag.

"Hello Kyuubi, sorry for stuffing you in there," the blond said, hugging the stuffed animal.

"How old are you, usuratonkachi, still sleeping with stuffed animals," the raven haired boy asked, a smirk on his face.

Naruto whipped his head around, shock on his face. The shock quickly faded away, leaving a deep scowl on his whiskered face.

"What the hell are _you _doing here? And I am _not_ a total moron!" he shouted.

Sasuke was a bit surprised the boy understood what he had said in Japanese, however he ignored the blond and headed towards the lower bunk, not pleased with the fact that the blond would be sleeping right above him. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and Chouji chomped on his chips.

The screen door opened and the four boys turned to look. They were startled at the appearance of a girl. Perhaps she was lost? Naruto began to open his mouth to ask her if she was walking into the wrong cabin, but before he could say a word, the girl spoke.

"Ah, sorry I left you. I had an errand to run," the girl said, her voice soft and gentle. Noticing the expression on all four of her charges' faces, she laughed. It was soft and gentle like her voice and very soothing. "I'm not a girl, if what you're thinking."

The boys looked flabbergasted.

Haku laughed. He was used to this reaction. He didn't mind at all though. Once upon a time he might've been annoyed, but his appearance pleased his important person and to him that was all that mattered. "I'm Haku, and I'll be in charge of this cabin. If you guys have any problems or anything, then please feel free to ask me. So, let's have a name check, shall we?" he said, lifting up a clipboard.

"Alright... Nara Shikamaru?" Haku read the name.

"Yo," the lazy boy answered.

"Akimichi Chouji?"

"Here," Chouji replied, munching still. Haku laughed. "I don't mind you guys having food in here, just please be careful to not leave anything out of it's container and to always put it in the chests. Though there shouldn't be any bears around here, I don't want to take the chance with the bugs."

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Here!"

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Just a grunt was the reply. _I see... One of those brooding types... This will be interesting, _Haku thought to himself, with just a hint of a smile.

"Alright... So I guess I know who's who now. Since we have a few minutes, why don't we introduce ourselves? Let's say... Our ambitions, our likes, dislikes, where we go to school, etc." Haku sat down on his bed and Shikamaru sighed. "Who would like to go first?" the androgynous boy asked.

"Me, me!" Naruto shouted. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto and I'm 16 years old. I'll be 17 in October," he started.

"Could've fooled me," Sasuke muttered. Naruto glared.

"I love ramen! It's my favourite food! And my goal is to become the best at taijutsu! I've been practicing really hard with Kakashi-sensei. I didn't really want to come here, but since Kakashi-sensei was coming here to work, and so was Iruka-sensei, I didn't have much choice. Oh yeah, and I go to Winford High," the blond concluded.

Haku smiled. He was such an energetic boy. Naruto seemed to be full of life, and unless someone looked very closely, no one would've noticed the hint of sadness in his eyes. Haku had to admit; the mask that he kept was very good at hiding whatever secrets lying underneath that mask. He bet that underneath the mask, the blond hid something no one expected him to have.

"Just out of curiosity," Haku asked, "how did you get those scars?" Haku motioned towards the whiskered-like scars on Naruto's face.

Naruto blinked. "These? I don't really remember how I got them – guess I must've had them ever since I was baby," he answered.

"Alright, Sasuke? Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Uchiha Sasuke. 16 years old. I want to make my brother's life a living hell. Same school as the dobe," was all he said.

"Ok... Chouji?" Haku said, cutting off Naruto's protest of being called a dobe.

The chubby boy munched on a few chips. Then he spoke. "My name's Akimichi Chouji. I love any kind of food, but my favourite is barbeque. My best friend is Shikamaru and we've known each other since kindergarten. I go to Stanley High."

Haku smiled once more. This Chouji, he was a good soul. Haku could tell that he was loyal to his friend Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?"

The lazy boy muttered a 'how troublesome'. "Name's Nara Shikamaru. 16 years old. I hate troublesome things. Like Chouji said, he's my best friend. I go to Silverton Academy."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at the last comment. Who would've guessed that the lazy boy was actually a genius? Silverton Academy was a famous school, known for its super intelligent students. Only the best was accepted in there. In fact, the rule that only the best could enter was so well kept that you couldn't even bribe the heads of the school.

"Well, I think I'll introduce myself, shall I? Then we can head towards the main lodge. My name is Haku. I've been working here for a long time now; I believe this will be my eighth year at this camp - " A bell rang, cutting Haku off. "Oops, well, I guess they rang the bell a bit earlier. Come on, let's go to the lodge now."

Grudgingly, the four boys followed Haku, walking back to the main lodge to face whatever was coming.

The moment Sasuke stepped into the lodge a shriek filled the air.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S SASUKE-KUN! AH! SASUKE-KUN!" a bunch of his fangirls began screaming excitedly. Sasuke wished the earth would swallow them up.

Naruto glared at the girls and then at Sasuke. Stupid Sasuke was always getting the girls' attention. What on earth was so good about _him_? It was always Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Sasuke-kun is _so_ good, Sasuke-kun is _so_ cool… His stupid fan club had even added the Japanese suffix to the bastard's name. A scowl decorated the fox boy's face.

As everyone gathered into the lodge, the white haired man that Naruto had met before entered from a door at the side. Naruto glanced around. He hadn't really noticed his surroundings until now. The inside of the lodge was huge. It was rectangle shape. At one end of the lodge was sort of a place where you could sit down and chat with people. It had a few couches, a rug, a coffee table and a fireplace, though Naruto wondered why there was one - after all, during the summer you didn't really need one of those.

In the middle of the lodge were five long tables with twelve matching chairs per table. Perpendicular to them were two shorter tables, each sitting ten people. Some of the staff members were already seated there and Naruto spotted Iruka and Kakashi chatting, Iruka sporting a slightly blushing face. And then finally, at the opposite end was the kitchen, with a semi-wall and a counter dividing it from the dining area. It was a cozy place, decorated with a few flourishes here and there. On one wall was a large bulletin board with a few sheets of paper pinned there.

When everyone finally arrived to the lodge, the pervert that Kakashi had been talking to began to speak.

"Welcome to Camp Konoha! We've got a lot of great stuff planned for you guys. I hope you all have fun here..." And so Jiraiya proceeded to list all the regular stuff like the rules for the camp, stuff like 'no boys in the girls' cabins' or 'gotta be in bed after 11' and so forth. He listed where everything was, from the bathroom to the laundry room to the kitchen.

"... And finally, we have divided you guys into groups of three. These groups will be your teams. Each team is going to compete against each other to gain points. The team with the most points at the end of three weeks will receive something special. Check the bulletin board later to see which group you're in. Also, the itinerary for the days events will also be at the bulletin board." Jiraiya paused and looked at his watch. "Perfect, just enough time for lunch. Today, everyone can choose where they want to sit, however, tomorrow, you'll be sitting with your team." With

The air filled with people's voices, buzzing through the air. The sounds of people chatting with old friends and new friends, trying to find a place to sit could be heard.

Sasuke simply picked the farthest table and plopped down on a chair in a corner, so that he only had to worry about one person sitting next to him. However, the moment his butt touched the seat, a dozen of girls rushed up to his table, begging eagerly for the privilege to sit near the Ice Prince. Sasuke glared at them, hoping they'd go awake. Feeling Sasuke's glare, he girls hesitated and slowly sat down at nearby tables.

Smirking, Neji sat down next to the pale skinned boy. The shy Hinata, not knowing where else to go, sat next to him.

"Eh? Hinata? What are you doing here?" Naruto said, seeming to appear from nowhere. The Hyuuga girl blushed and before she could reply Naruto asked, "Is anyone sitting here?"

Hinata shook her head and Naruto plopped down beside her. Hinata went to his school, and shared some of his classes. She was one of the few people he could actually stand at school, and one who was nice to him. Then again, the shy girl was nice to everyone.

Across from Naruto, Chouji sat down, followed by Shikamaru. Then a boy Naruto didn't recognize sat down next to Chouji. He had two triangular tattoos running down his face, and had short, rough hair.

"I'm Kiba," he introduced himself. A pink haired girl sat in front of Sasuke. She looked nervous about sitting there, leaving a seat between herself and Shikamaru.

"Uh... You don't mind me sitting here do you?" she asked, glancing at Sasuke. The boy just grunted in response.

"Ah! Sakura, there you are! I was wondering where you went off to," a blond girl said to Sakura. Not caring about what other people thought, she plopped down in the empty seat. "I'm Ino," she introduced herself to no one in particular.

"Tch, how troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. There were so many people.

"Neji! What are you doing here?" A brunette with cute features appeared. Her hair was done up in two buns on her head. Seeing there weren't very many empty spots near Neji, at his table, she sat at the next one so that she was back to back with him.

"Ten-Ten," the Hyuuga boy greeted politely. Her parents knew his Aunt and Uncle and so she knew Neji. But that didn't mean Neji liked her. Then again, Neji didn't know enough people well enough to actually like them. He could count on one hand all the people that he actually liked with some to spare.

Three people sat down at their table. One of them wore a black hoodie and bore purple markings on his face. The other was a blond girl who looked like she shouldn't be messed with. Then again, all three of them bore that look. But it was the last one that looked the most menacing. He had blood red hair and sharp, emerald green eyes. Black eyeliner surrounded his eyes, making them look haunting. On his forehead was the Japanese character for 'love'. On anyone else, it might've looked ridiculous, but on him... He wore tight mesh clothing and the aura around him was dangerous and dark... But it was also appealing in a way...

Sitting down next to Naruto, the red head said nothing. The girl sat next to him while the other guy sat across from her, filling the table. A tension seemed to appear and an awkward silence seemed to settle over them.

Then Naruto broke it. He turned towards the new three and said: "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?" It was said in such a simple and childish way that it threw the newcomers off.

The boy with the hoodie smirked. "I'm Kankuro, brat."

Naruto seethed. "I'm not a brat."

A smirk came from Sasuke's end of the table. "That's debatable, usuratonkachi."

"Shut up, bastard!"

Naruto returned to Kankuro and sent him a glare. Turning to the two next to him, he asked the same question again.

"Temari," the girl replied nonchalantly, "And that's my brother Gaara next to you," she said, pointing towards the redhead. Gaara said nothing. He just stared at the bottle of ketchup on the table, along with the mustard, relish, onions, cut up tomatoes, processed cheese and pickles.

"My favourite colour is red. It reminds me of blood," the red head said, out of the blue. Naruto gave him a weird look. _What's his problem?_

Soon, each table were called up individually to get their food. For lunch they were having hamburgers, which explained all the stuff on the tables.

It was a really weird meal - not because of the food they ate. The food itself was good, but rather because of the people at the table. Needless to say, it was very awkward and the conversation was very limited, which suited most people there just fine.

_Yeah... Welcome to Camp Konoha my ass... So much for fun... _Naruto thought to himself. He wondered if this was what the whole time was gonna be like... If it was...

Naruto groaned inwardly to himself.


End file.
